


A girl just wanna have fun

by ask_catnip



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Female John Deacon, Female Roger Taylor (Queen), Multi, TayTay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/pseuds/ask_catnip
Summary: Drabbles centered around female Roger with multiple relationships.





	1. Roger x John

“Come on Jo, just a little kiss, I promise it’s gonna be good!” 

Joan backed away from their blonde drummer, “Roggie, I’ve never kissed a girl before.”  
“That’s the point Jo! Me neither! Don’t you wanna try?” Rogina licked her lips, eyes shinning in excitement. 

Joan stared at her friend for a few seconds, Roggie was gorgeous, every bit of her. She didn’t want to admit, but there were moments when she found herself staring too long at Roggie’s slim waist or bare legs.

“If I let you kiss me,” Joan heard herself saying, “will you let me touch your breasts?”  
“What?” Rogina was a little taken aback at first, but then she smirked, “that’s the spirit. Challenge accepted!”

Rogina crawled closer, straddling the younger bassist with her thighs, “close your eyes, Jo.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know, you staring at me makes me nervous...”  
“Oh, alright.” So Joan closed her eyes, and felt Rogina breathing on her face, she smelled like roses and that made Joan’s heart skipped a beat. 

Then came the touch of the lips, soft and sweet, when Rogina bit lightly on her bottom lip Joan shivered and moaned.

The kiss ended with both of them dazzled and breathless. Rogina laid on Joan’s shoulder, her chest rising and falling in sync with Joan’s heartbeat. 

“That was...amazing, oh, what are you...wait!” Rogina hastily cover her breasts as Joan laid her hands on them.  
“You said I could touch them.” Joan said with a stern face.  
“Yeah...but...I’m very sensitive!” Rogina’s face turned into a shade of delicious rosy, “be gentle, will you?”

Joan nodded, and Rogina’s opened her arms. 

Joan had large hands for a petite girl, just enough to cup Rogina’s breasts from below. She held them and massaged them gently through the soft fabric of the blonde’s bra.

“Jo, you’d better stop now, I’m feeling things...” Rogina hummed, but she didn’t push Joan away.

“What are you doing?!” 

Both of them turned to the door and saw their guitarist standing by the hallway completely scandalized, guitar case dropped on the floor. 

“Hi, Bri.” Joan greeted her, hands not moving away from Rogina’s chest.  
“Don’t be such a bore, Brianna, come on!” Rogina waved at her with a grin.  
“Rog, your boobies are showing...”


	2. Roger x John

The sound of rain distracted Joan from the lecture, she stared out the window, the sky was devoured by threatening dark clouds, the city looked indistinguishable in the rain.

Ten minutes walk from uni to the flat was enough to wet Joan’s shoes, she was eager to get home and just shut the damn weather outside. As Joan got closer to the building, she saw someone sitting at the front porch.

“Roggie?”

The blonde heard her name and smiled faintly at Joan, who was running to hug her friend.

“Did you forget your keys again?” Joan opened the building door for both of them and let Rogina inside.  
“Sorry.” Rogina was soaked from head to toe, her long tresses all matted, clothes dripping.

Joan sensed something was not right with Rogina from her quiet demeanor, on a normal day it would be impossible to shut her up. But she decided to wait until they were back in the warmth and comfort of their shared flat. So when Rogina stripped all her wet clothes off and got into the shower, Joan put the kettle on and made a pot of honey ginger tea.

Rogina stepped out of the bathroom in an oversized bathrobe that seemed to belong to Brianna, and slumped in the sofa.

“Thanks, Deacy.” She took the tea cup from Joan, who came to sit next to her.  
“Um” Joan stared down at Rogina’s open bathrobe and the bare thighs underneath it, “are you feeling better now?”

Rogina shot her a quick glance and looked back at her tea cup, “Yeah, all better.”  
That was when Joan noticed the red rim around her friend’s eyes, it was probably the rain drops that concealed the tears on her face earlier.  
“Have you been crying, Roggie? What happened?”  
“Oh, god, is it that obvious?” Rogina rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.  
“You can talk to me.”

Rogina presses her lips tightly, as if holding back the urge to start crying again. “That bastard cheated on me.”  
“Your boyfriend? I’m so sorry, Rog.” Joan moved a hand to stroke Rogina’s back.  
“Yeah, don’t be, I dumped that little shit.” Rogina gulped her tea and almost got choked by it. “And the worst thing was, he didn’t even care, and he said...” Rogina paused to take a deep breath, “he said I was probably sleeping around behind his back anyway.”

Joan gasped. She knew Rogina was sociable and outgoing, she loved meeting people and partying, but she was not that kind of girl who disrespects a committed relationship.

“Somebody needs to teach him a lesson.”   
“Oh, Deacy, you look like you could kill someone.” Rogina looked at her dark haired friend wide eyed.  
“I could, for you, Roggie.” Joan’s expression changed to a soft smile instantly.  
“Deacy, I might have just fell in love with you.” Rogina covered her burning cheeks with both hands.

Before Joan could come up with a decent reply, the door of their flat swung open. 

“Oh, this bloody rain!” First came the voice of their gorgeous singer, then their guitarist followed, “ugh, I might be catching a cold.”

“What are you girls up to?”

They walked in to see the two younger members of the band holding hands on the sofa, with the front of Rogina’s robe completely open.

“My robe!” Brianna shouted.  
“Seriously, Bri, Roggie is almost naked sitting on Deacy’s laps and the robe is all you care about?” Melina rolled her eyes.


	3. Roger x Crystal

“Rog? Are you alright?” Crystal heard the sound of sobbing when he walked into the dressing room.  
“I’m fine.” 

The drummer quickly wiped her eyes before Crystal could take a good look at her. Rog looked up at Crystal unwaveringly, the smudge of eyeliner around her eyes gave away the truth. 

“What’s wrong? Why are you upset?” Crystal caressed her cheeks with a thumb.  
“Nothing. I just read the papers.” 

Crystal glanced at the page Rog was reading, a small headline with unflattering words caught his attention. 

“So that’s why you cried yourself into a raccoon face.” Crystal teased.  
“What?” Rog whipped her head around to look at herself in the mirror, “oh, crap!” 

Crystal sat down on the chair next to her as the blonde hurriedly fixed her makeup. 

“Everyone knows the critics are just bunch of hypocrites and charlatans.”  
“Yeah, but there are people who actually read that shit and believe it.”   
“Come here,” Crystal pulled Rog into his lap, and the drummer draped her arms around his shoulders, “I don’t give a fuck what other people think, I know for a fact that you are a great drummer who makes fantastic music, you are smart, funny, beautiful, and very very sexy...”

Rog couldn’t help but chuckled at the last few words, she could never get tired of praise from her lover. 

“Smart, funny, and happen to be your boss.” Rog brushed her lips against Crystal’s chin.   
“Too perfect for me it’s almost a fantasy.” Crystal’s hands traveled down her back and rested on her bottom, “wanna go and have a drink with me, my queen?”  
“I like the sound of that.” Rog pecked on her lover’s lips.


End file.
